Right Now - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: In typical Steve and Catherine fashion, they discover what they're seeking has found them. Part 10 of the 2nd Annual Christmas REAL McRollathon!


_Oh my, Sammy and Ilna, I couldn't be more honored and proud to be here with you both. Thank you for the adventure of a lifetime and an amazing friendship. Xo_

 _REALMcRollers your love and support is overwhelming. Thank you just doesn't seem enough. Much love to all._

* * *

 **Right Now**

"Oh my - look at that _face_ ," Catherine teased as they walked through the mall after a quick stop to pick up a few items. "Don't worry, we're all done."

"I didn't say a word." Steve glanced at the throngs of people, and she knew his thoughts had shifted to threat assessment in such a large post-holiday crowd. He couldn't help himself. But just as he opened his mouth to tease her back, something in a store window made him stop short while Catherine continued walking.

"Steve!" He'd tugged her to an unexpected stop by their entwined hands.

"Sorry." He pointed to the display. "But, _look_."

"Oh. That's … oh." She peered in the window, and in seconds flat he was steering her inside the store.

A good looking, pleasant man in his early sixties came right up to them. "Hello, I'm Gary, may I help you?"

Catherine started to say, "We're just looking ..."

As Steve simultaneously answered, "Yeah. Yeah, you can. With that ring in the window," with a decisive nod.

Gary lit up. The experienced jeweler could tell a serious customer from a casual shopper a mile away. "Why don't you take a seat? I'll bring it right over for you to see up close."

They sat on the teal-cushioned chairs, and Catherine hesitantly removed the purple ring. She slid it onto her opposite ring finger just as the jeweler appeared.

When he handed the ring from the window to Steve, he said, "Go ahead," and nodded to indicate Steve should be the one to place it on Catherine's finger.

As he did, neither could speak.

They simply stared at the ring, or more accurately, the ring on her finger. And then each other.

"You have impeccable taste," Gary said. "It's one of Tiffany's most unique bridal pieces. It features a one-point-two-five carat, round cut, flawless diamond set in platinum, nestled between cornflower blue sapphires that have a one-point-seven-five total weight. The three stone design signifies past, present and future."

Catherine blinked suddenly full eyes and Steve gently squeezed her fingers.

Gary smiled at them. "Now, you take your time. I'll just be right over there, if you have any questions or would like to see anything else."

Steve looked up with a questioning gaze, surprised he was leaving them with the ring.

"If I can't trust the head of Five-0 and a task force member not to run off with my merchandise, I can't trust anyone, now can I?" When Catherine smiled, he added, "I recognized you right off, Commander, Lieutenant. Congratulations, and please, take all the time you need."

They nodded, but when Steve looked back he was totally serious. And he was still holding her hand.

"Cath?"

"The sapphires, two _navy_ blue symbo…" Her voice broke, and her eyes welled up. "It's …"

"Perfect. It's you. Us."

She nodded and covered her mouth with her free hand. "Yeah. It is."

"That's it, then." Steve leaned forward and kissed her briefly, smiling when her eyes only left the ring to catch his before going back to her hand.

"Um, Gary?" Steve called.

He was beside Steve in seconds with a knowing smile for the couple. "You'd like to put that one on hold?"

"No." Steve shook his head and stood.

"No? My apologies, you'd like to see a few more …"

"No." Steve tugged Catherine to her feet and held her hand towards the jeweler. "I mean we'll take this one. Right now."

"Steve, I …" Catherine started but his face as he asked, "You're sure, right? You like this one?" stopped her and she gave him a dazzling smile. "I love it. I _love_ it, it even fits …"

She displayed her hand to Gary who said, "May I?" He examined the ring and the way it sat on her finger. "It's a perfect fit, you're exactly a size five." He returned her smile, clearly happy for the attractive couple. "If you'll part with it for just a few minutes, I'll have Anthony polish and clean it for you and you can wear your beautiful engagement ring home."

Catherine's heart skipped a beat at his words, and she hesitantly slid the ring off and placed it in the palm of the younger jeweler who had stepped up when Gary said his name.

Seemingly reading her thoughts, Anthony smiled. "Last time you have to remove it, promise." At her sheepish grin, he added a delighted, "Congratulations," as he whisked it away to be cleaned.

"Commander McGarrett, shall we?" Gary indicated the register, and Steve moved to follow him.

"If you'd like to look at our wedding bands …" the jeweler told Catherine as he gestured to a nearby case with a smile. "And may I suggest, if you're thinking of a matching band, that you also purchase a simple platinum ring for daily wear."

"Buy _two_? Really?" Catherine had never thought of that.

"In your line of work, Lieutenant, you'll want to leave a fancier wedding ring safely at home, but you'll also want to wear one every day."

"Oh, I guess that's true." She smiled and looked at the display case, which included everything from ornate, jeweled bands to plain precious metal rings in platinum and shades of gold. Her eyes, however, kept returning to the plain bands, as she thought of the simple rings she'd never seen her mother or grandmother without.

At the counter, Gary addressed Steve, "Not to be indelicate, Commander, but we do offer our own credit line. Since you didn't ask the cost, however …"

"I'm good, thanks." Steve extracted a credit card from his wallet.

"We offer a 10% military discount, I'll just apply that and run this through. You know, since Anthony is here, we could …" He lowered his voice as Catherine looked their way. "If you'd like some suggestions …"

Ten minutes later, Steve thanked him again as Anthony stepped through a curtain from the rear of the store with a flourish. "And here we are."

"Cath?" Steve motioned her over and once again slid the ring on as soon as she appeared at his side. The little gasp that escaped her lips made both jewelers smile.

"Much happiness to you both." Gary handed Steve a bag containing a ring box, receipt and cleaning and care instructions. "And thank you for choosing us as your family jeweler."

"Thank you," Catherine bubbled, holding her hand up in the age old gesture so the diamond would catch the light.

Steve beamed with a smile that could outshine the sun as she leaned into his side when he slid his arm around her.

As they made their way out of the mall, she slipped her hand into his and every time he ran a finger over the ring and they shared a tiny look and smile, a kaleidoscope of butterflies took flight in Catherine's tummy.

In the parking lot, Steve unlocked the truck and asked, "Hungry? Wanna stop?"

Her answer had his grin returning full force.

"Nope. I wanna go home." She leaned up and kissed him with such feeling she felt his breath hitch. _"Right now."_

* * *

Back at the house, a note greeted them.

 _Aunt Deb's asleep and after a couple of stories, I'm going to bed, too. I took Cammie out back for a pee break. Your smartest dog on Oahu thing may be right. She went upstairs and_ _tucked herself in_ _! Can't wait till your niece does that. See you in the morning. Xoxoxo - M_

 _PS - You're both off so sleep in!_

And while Catherine was anxious to show Mary and Deb her beautiful ring, she and Steve grinned unabashedly as they caught each other's eyes. In seconds flat they were racing upstairs, trying not to make too much noise on the steps.

The instant the door was closed, Catherine was in his arms. Kissing him passionately and suddenly laughing against each other's mouths as Cammie pawed Steve's leg in greeting.

After stooping to hug the dog hello, Catherine stripped down to her bra and panties and was tugging Steve's shirt over his head before Cammie, curled on her bed, closed her eyes with a sigh at having her humans home safe and sound.

* * *

When Catherine slipped out of bed two hours later, she slid the purple ring gently off her right hand and carefully placed it in a jewelry pouch meant to protect a pair of earrings. Smiling, she added the pouch to the butterfly box that held her most precious possessions and turned to see Steve standing stock still, watching her with a look of tenderness.

"You're keeping it."

Catherine lowered the lid of the box and closed the space between them. " _Keeping_ it?" She ran her hand gently over his cheek. "I'll treasure it for the rest of my life."

Steve's kiss held so much emotion it brought tears to her eyes. She laced their fingers and backed him towards the bed until he was sitting and she stood between his knees. When he rested his head against her tummy, she threaded her fingers lightly through his hair. It was a familiar position they'd adopted long ago, and she knew feeling her skin beneath his cheek could both sooth as well as allow him a moment to simply revel in their being together.

She felt his breath flutter across her tummy as he murmured, "Love you," before looking up into her eyes. "Can I see it again?" he asked, and she held up her hand. "Uh, I mean ... can you take it off a second?"

She sat in his lap. "You want me to take it off?" She tilted her head, confused. She never wanted it off her finger again, but if Steve was asking, he had a reason. She slid it off and made to hand it to him when her eyes caught something, and she gasped. "When?"

"When they were polishing it. They offered and I - " Her kiss cut him off.

"And if I didn't take it off I wouldn't have seen it." She smiled gently at him wanting her to notice it that night. Holding the ring up she read the single word engraved into the platinum.

" _Always_."

Catherine's smile reached her eyes as they moved up onto the bed. "Always."

Tucked into his side, she held her hand up to catch the light and smiled when it hit the facets of the ring and bounced a muted rainbow of colors across the blanket. She pushed up on an elbow to kiss him and rested her hand on his chest. "Thank you. Again. I love it. The ring, the inscription, even if I didn't really need …"

His fingers on her lips stopped her. "You deserve it. Nothing to do with need. If you love it, I'm happy."

"I do." Catherine's smile was as dazzling as the diamond when she leaned down to kiss him again.

"Remember that phrase, Lieutenant," he murmured against her lips.

"I plan to. And about loving my beautiful, perfect ring that represents our past, present, and future, surrounded by navy blue …?"

"Yeah?"

Steve grinned as she slid over him and whispered, "Let me show you how much.

 _Right now_."

.

End.

 ** _If you'd like to see Catherine's ring, it will be on our tumblr page later today, and I will tweet it as well. As soon as the majority of our readers have a chance to read today's story._ **

* * *

_**Today's REAL World Ask the Authors Q &A question:**_ _  
_Katydid13 asks, Is Grace being confirmed by especially cool priests? The whole living together, but not married thing has stopped people I know from being God-parents/sponsors. I'm also willing to suspend belief. I think it's safe to say that Danny and Steve both have some issues with the church.

 _Hi! In my experience, the sponsors have not been asked their marital status (I've taught Confirmation class for more years than I care to admit). I know all the priests/pastors I've worked with would be fine with Steve. He's a good man, a hero, and will set an excellent moral example for Grace._

 _ **Answers to our REAL World ask the writers will appear in our endnotes and also on our tumblr page.**_

 _ **You can submit questions to the REAL World writing team via reviews, email, tumblr and to me on Twitter mari21763**_

 _ **Thank you!**_


End file.
